royalpainsfandomcom-20200213-history
There Will Be Food
"There Will Be Food" is the second episode of the first season of Royal Pains. Premise A ballerina Evan is dating loses consciousness after he feeds her junk foods she had to give up to keep her dancer's physique. Summary Hank says he is messy at home because he has to be so clean at work. Evan is irritated because he thinks Hank is a slob and when Hank makes a mess Evan has to clean it up. Hank receives a phone call and Evan has him take it saying work before food. After Hank leaves Evan takes a bite and then immediately spits it back out. Jill is also there and Hank seems surprised when they are at a house showing. She then points to the realtor's arm and Hank questions her. She is a diabetic so she needs the wound treated immediately and he does but she keeps trying to show them the house. She says the house is magical at sunset. Sheila is Jill's neighbor but her coverage ran out and wouldn't accept Jill's help. Jill says that it wont last long because her free clinic is set to open in the fall. Hank arrives at Tucker's where Divya is waiting for him with Tucker and Libby. Hank then removes Tucker's sutures. Divya mentions that they still need his father's consent form. They are then invited to a retirement party and Divya and Tucker convince him to go because it would be good for his practice. As they arrive at the party there is a young woman lying unconscious on the floor of a room. She is a ballerina who is retiring and does a piece for all the guests. Hank sees Jill at the party arguing with a man and Hank approaches her. He asks if Jill is ok as she drinks several glasses of wine very quickly. Evan approaches the ballerina and flirts with her. Tucker and Libby approach Hank and Jill and say they are going out to get food because Libby can't be sure what is in the food. Tucker suggests they go back to his place. Jill, Hank, Tucker, and Libby are at Tucker's house where Tucker serves wine but Hank takes it away so Tucker and Libby won't drink it until they are of age. A drunk Jill reveals that the man she was talking to is not going to back the pledge he made to open the free clinic but had enough money to throw the ballerina a lavish retirement party. Evan is getting a very large plate of food as he is approached by the ballerina and she says she is craving all the stuff she has been avoiding her entire life and she can eat it now since she is retiring. Evan takes her to a place and feeds her nachos and hot dogs. As she eats the hot dog, her eyes seem to go cross-eyed and she collapses. When she wakes up Hank is there and she says she had not eaten that day, but had two glasses of wine. Hank says that she had extremely low blood pressure. Jill wakes up in Hank's car and she has been there for an hour. Hank offers to give her a box but she says they are letters for the free clinic which is not going to be opened now so he might as well throw them away. The ballerina arrives at Hank and Evan's place and takes a walk with Hank while Evan watches from the window. She says she wasn't honest with Hank and that she takes medication for several different pills. She says she has to dance next week, since it was her whole life and it will be over soon. Evan appears on the beach stating he was on a run. After Tess leaves, Evan confronts Hank about making a move saying that he likes her. Hank approaches a dock worker looking for Jim Harper. Hank guesses that the man has Hepatitis C and says he needs treatment. He got the name from the list of letters and but James will not accept Hank's card. Hank arrives at Jill's office after she had an argument about money with another man. She apologizes for drinking so much the night before. She says the man who pulled out last time was her biggest and best hope. He asks her for help asking to see Jim Harper's medical file. Hank says that the man needs help and he can help him. Jill can't give him the file since it is breaking the rules. Hank received a text to arrive at the Bryant mansion where Tucker's father had texted him. His father thanks him for taking care of his son and pays him for taking care of Tucker. Hank wants to ask Mr. Bryant a question but it is too personal and Mr. Bryant becomes offended. Hank says he is not a normal concierge doctor and Mr. Bryant fires Hank. Jill is waiting for Hank when he gets home and gives Hank interferon for Jim Harper. Evan is on the beach with Tess and they are talking about the Hampton's. Tess assumes he is from there and Evan said he came there when Hank had a mid-life crisis. Evan asks Tess to grab lunch but says she is having fun and doesn't want to ruin it. Evan then offers to fix her relationship with food and cooks different food while dancing around his kitchen. Hank then arrives at Jim's boat again where Jim threatens him with a harpoon. Hank then says he also does not like hospitals calling the bureaucracies. Hank then gives him the medication saying there is no bill just him. Tess seems impressed with Evan's food, saying he recreated his favorite meal for her. He gives her a bite of food which she thinks tastes good. Tess says that she has been on a lot of dates but that Evan was the first to feed her. Evan says that he has fixed Tess' eating problem but then they hear her collapse. She then aspirates her food. Hank takes out what she is choking on and gives her mouth to mouth. Hank puts her on a heart monitor and has her eat pepperoni pizza. When she then passes out, Hank says she has a condition where she eats certain foods and faints, saying it is mainly something with bread. Hank says she has to see a cardiologist and needs a pace maker. Hank says she can dance her last performance and after retirement can eat all the junk food she wants. Jim then dropped off fish for Hank. Hank then agrees to pick up his clothes for Evan and states that his mom would be in shock as there house is in order. Tess has to leave to see the cardiologist and thanks Hank for helping and Evan for the fun. She says she really loved their time together and it meant a lot to her. She is flying to a city to have an adventure. She says before she goes she has one more thing to do and kisses Evan. Tucker is flying his plane on the beach. Tucker asks if Hank was fired, Hank says he was fired from being his doctor not his friend. He then crashes the plane his dad got him in the water. Hank and Jill are eating dinner enjoying the view of the house Sheila showed them. Jill says that she surfed while younger and became injured. She said the hospital bills were too much for her parents but the hospital took care of it and that is why she loves Hampton Heritage so much. Hank tells her to give any more Sheila or Jim his number. Jill calls Hank cute. A man comes out and asks what Hank and Jill are doing in his yard. As they leave he compliments the view. Cast Main Stars * Mark Feuerstein as Hank Lawson * Paulo Costanzo as Evan R. Lawson * Jill Flint as Jill Casey * Reshma Shetty as Divya Katdare Guest Stars * Ezra Miller as Tucker Bryant * Meredith Hagner as Libby * Gillian Jacobs as Tess Premoli * Andrew McCarthy as Marshall David Bryant IV * Christina Gausas as Sheila Montgomery * Michael Mulheren as Jim Harper * Victor Cruz as Fisherman * Elijah Moreland as Hampton's Renter * Orlando McDonald as The Server * Patrick Boll as Seersucker Man Category:Episodes Category:Season 1